The Test of Time & the Promise of New Love
by Henka-Chan
Summary: Time would pass slowly if you had to wait for your love. Can love stand the test of time? Would it even want to? Why would Kagomes friends enter her in a contest when she is never around? How dose a popular band fit into all this? the answers to all this and much more are with in this story. Will be yaoi do not read if you do not like. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

**I DO NOT KNOW INUYASHA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I MAKE NOT PROFIT ON THIS STORY.**

**MARA AND SAIDREN ARE CHARACTERS MADE BY ME AND RHAZHAH KETSUEKIBARA**_**  
**_

* * *

Prologue

* * *

A young half-demon looked around at his small mismatched pack. He was the only one awake, and in his arms he tightly held his mate. He smiled, nuzzling his beloved enjoying the happy mewling sounds that came in reaction. Suddenly, the calm peaceful and very quiet morning was shattered by a howl. Inuyasha felt his ears twitch, the howl had sounded familiar to him. So he stood, even as his mate and the rest of the pack remained asleep. That quickly changed when Inuyasha slipped his fire rat fur back on and let out a howl of his own.

Kagome was the first up. "Inuyasha?" she questioned. He just looked at her, waiting for another howl so he knew which way to go. Sango, Shippo, and Miroku were all up by now and were staring at the hanyou.

"Sorry," he said as he received what he had been waiting for.

"I will be back," he said and before anyone could blink, he was gone, following the howl.

* * *

As he went he caught a strange scent. One he knew but could not remember. All too soon he stood in front of the source of the strange scent. A young looking demon stood against a tree. He had long, dark red hair and a dark red tail. On his face was a blue moon and Inu face markings. He looked very much like Sesshomaru save his coloring and his black kimono. "Saidren," Inuyasha said, unsure if he was right since had never actually met his oldest brother.

"Hello baby brother. We need to talk," the demon said his tone sad, not reflecting the life and passion Inuyasha had been told his brother was filled with.

* * *

Everyone at the small camp had been confused when Inuyasha had run off like that. But what happened next made them even more so. "Kagome, we are going to your time," came Inuyasha's voice as he ran into the camp.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, confused as she knew how much Inuyasha hated her time she let him carry her to the well, which was only a short distance from where they were camped. The others followed, unsure of what was going on, but by the time they reached the well Inuyasha and Kagome were gone.

"He ran didn't he?" came a voice from behind them, which made them all take up their fighting stances. "Please be calm. I do not intend to hurt you. My name is Saidren, I am Inuyasha's oldest brother," he said with a placating smile.

If he'd thought that would calm them, the demon was sorely mistaken. Given their past encounters with Sesshomaru that always ended poorly for everyone involved, Saidren's declaration that he was another sibling simply put them more on edge from what he could smell. So he decided to try once more to calm them. "It is an honor to meet the friend, son, and mate of my borther," Saidren said, only to be cut off by Sango.

"You are wrong demon. If Inuyasha is mated to anyone, it is Kagome and he has no children," the tanyou said.

Saidren titled his head in confusion and frowned. "Inuyasha has adopted this young kitsune. He has marked him with his scent. In regards to his mate however, I do not know who this Kagome is butmy brother's mate is standing right there," he said, pointing a clawed finger at Miroku causing the monk to blush, his hand absently going to his belly. "Yes monk, you will bear your pup soon," he said. He didn't need to explain to those around him that as Miroku was Inuyasha's mate, he was now part demon and able to give his mate offspring regardless of his own gender.

Shippo was thrilled he had two fathers and a sibling on the way. Sango shook her head, very confused by all this but simply deciding to accept it. At least the monk might stop groping her butt now.

* * *

In Kagome's time, Inuyasha was getting yelled at. "Why are we here? You know I have finally agreed to let Sesshomaru court me, why tear me away from him? Unless you want me?" Kagome asked.

"No, I have a mate and have adopted Shippo as my son. Miroku is my mate. I just... I need to be away from that time for a bit," Inuyasha explained, rubbing the back of his neck and avoiding Kagome's eyes. Luckily, she didn't push him on that.

"Fine, we will stay here. You know you are welcome and it will be good to school for a little while," she finally said, heading off to let her mother know they were there.

When she left, Inuyasha took their jewel shards and dropped them into the well, watching as the purple flash came and went. He had no intention of ever going back.

* * *

"So this well can truly take them to another time?" Saidren asked, getting a nod. "Will it work on us?"

They tried one at a time but none got through. Suddenly, Shippo noticed something appear on the well floor. He climbed down into the well to check it out. "I don't think Pappa Inuyasha or Kagome are coming back," he said as he hopped out, showing them the jewel shards.

"Oh no," Miroku said, looking crushed. He whirled around to face Saidren. "What did you tell him?" he demanded, trying not to panic.

"Inuyasha has a sister. She is Sesshomaru's twin and my mate. Yes, I know by human standards it is what you call incest, but for demons this is common. Her name is Samara and she has been slain. I have already informed Sesshomaru and he is currently off mourning for her in his own way, and to see his future mate, that Kagome you spoke of earlier. I am just waiting for one more to arrive and then all who were close to her shall know of her passing." Finally, Saidren lowered his head, shedding a rare tear for his lost mate.

"You don't need to tell me, I heard," came Koga's voice as he approached.

"Where is Kagome?" Sesshomaru's voice demanded as he too joined them.

"Inuyasha ran with her to the miko's time," Saidren said with a sigh, looking to the well.

"They are not coming back," Shippo added sadly.

Saidren gathered the young demon into his arms. "Do not worry kit, we will have to wait 500 years, but we will see them again." He then invited everyone to his home, knowing the tanyou would be the only one of them to not survive the passage of time. being mated to his brother, Miroku had enough demon blood in him to be frozen into immortality like the rest of them.

It was decided they would stay with Saidren, continuing their fight with Naraku when they could. Miroku was devastated, but Saidren said he would put the baby into an enchanted slumber until they got to Inuyasha. "Think of it this way monk, you now have 500 years to think of ways to punish my brother for his misdeed," Saidren said.

With that being said, he started planning a barrier to protect his home. He had big plans for the future, even though he wasn't entirely sure what those plans would be.

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR READING PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Test of Time chapter 1**_

* * *

A very attractive young man ran through the front gates of his home, breathing hard. He was tall and slender; as he slowed, his human appearance melted away revealing his fox self. He had long red hair still held by a blue ribbon and a long sleek tail. To look at his blue silk clad body you would think he was sixteen, which according to the humans, he was. But in reality he was hundreds of years old.

"Papa, I'm home," he called setting down his high school bag and clothes.

"Shippo," came Miroku's voice. "How was school?" he asked as his son nuzzled him.

"Oh you know, I got the highest marks again and asked out by about a hundred girls and ten boys," the kit said. He walked with his papa into a small room inside were Rin, Sesshomaru's daughter and the newborn pup Miroku had born. They had been sleeping for five hundred years.

"Don't worry Papa, it is almost time to go see him. I know you miss him," the kit said leading his papa away from the sleeping pup room.

Miroku looked at his son. "You had better hurry or you will be late for practice, you know how your aunt and uncle get," he said smiling as as his son ran off.

* * *

Sango and Koga were waiting for Shippo, arms folded and eyes narrowed. Koga had finally accepted he would never get Kagome, so he had begun to court Sango. After a few years this courtship had ended in a mating, hence why Sango had survived into the modern age.

They had three pups, one was four hundred seventy and looked about fourteen. He had his mother's eyes and skin tone but his father's everything else. He was away from home taking care of what was left of his father's pack. His name was Saika.

The other two were a set of twins that looked about four and were only a hundred years old. They both resembled their father while bearing their mother's coloring. Their names were Kohaku and Kaiho after Sango's late brother and father. Kohaku had unfortunately died when Naraku was defeated thanks to Saidren's help.

Suddenly, the twins shrieked and leapt onto their cousin's head. Shippo laughed. "Sorry I am late, I had to play the 'avoid getting a date' game."

"We understand but try harder next time," Sango said. "Today you will not have lessons, instead you will be taking care of the twins as Koga and I have a new class today." She and Koga had started a dojo. They taught simple self defense to the humans and basic combat to the demons. It was well known that the family that lived with Lord Saidren and Lord Sesshomaru were not entirely human, but no one seemed to care or really believe, most just passing it off as rumor.

"Okay. Boys, why don't we go see our uncles," Shippo said as he watched his aunt and uncle off. When the twins nodded, he scooped them off his head and into his arms.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat in his study, once again pouring over books. He glanced up as Shippo greeted him, the twins clutched in the youth's arms. "Hello Kit, I see they tricked you again. You know they will never teach you how to fight."

"I know and that is okay I much prefer reading and studying to fighting," Shippo replied.

"And that is why I like you."

* * *

Saidren joined them just then. "Filling the boy's head with praise again Sesshomaru?" he asked. The brothers had started a small company a long time ago. At first it was weapons repair and architecture; but now it was Yokai Corp, the biggest restoration and building company in the world. Not only did they restore old things to new, but their computer drafting program had helped design most of Tokyo.

"Now don't start fighting uncles," Shippo said, walking over to a glass case. Inside were five swords. The Tessaiga which Inuyasha had dropped at the foot of the Bone Eater's Well, the Tenseiga, the Tokijin, the So'unga and Samara's blade the Tyana. This last sword was forever stained with very dark blood.

Samara had been killed injuring Naraku. It was that injury that had ultimately led to his death by slowing him down enough for Sesshomaru and Saidren to catch up to the half breed. He had then been killed and forever sealed in Hell by the So'unga.

In a case to the left of the swords rested Miroku's staff, Sango's armor and Hiraikotsu, Koga's armor, Shippo's top, the Staff of Two Heads, and ten gold binding rings. The case to the right contained a giant Shuriken. This was Tyko, Saidren's special weapon from his father. Finally in a small case between the five great swords was the completed Shikon No Tama, the Jewel of Four Souls.

Shippo smiled. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?" he said, getting a nod from his uncles.

"Next week, the waiting will end. It will be five hundred years and two weeks since your father abandoned you and your papa. That is when I will go see him," Saidren said helping Shippo take the boys to put them down for a nap. "Have you found anyone you wish to court yet?" he asked the kit as they walked.

"No, everyone seems to like me for my brains, looks, or money," Shippo said even as he was a bit distracted. He was nervous for himself and his papa finally getting to see his father after all this time.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kagome screamed in frustration. She had torn her room apart as well as everywhere else, and still she could not find the jewel shards. She took a deep breath, deciding tit was time to tell Inuyasha they were gone. He was going to be so mad because without them there was no way to get back to the feudal era.

"Inuyasha, we need to talk," she said but was cut off by her mother calling her name and saying she had guests. It was Yumi, Yui, and Aya from school. They were all giggling and excited for some reason. Inuyasha said hello and went to clean up the area he slept in.

"What's up guys?" Kagome asked.

"Well first there is a very hot high school boy that is going to be a teacher's aide in our new class. He is a genius and is the nephew of a lord or something. But that is not why we are here. Three months ago when you were still sick we enetered you in a contest. We thought if you won it would cheer you up," Yumi said.

"What kind of contest?" Kagome asked, a little nervous.

"Well we know you like that band Lucifer and there was a random drawing contest. The winner would get a bunch of stuff and concert tickets to the big show in Tokyo," Yumi said handing Kagme a letter. Kagome unfolded it, reading it what she recognized as Sakuya Ookochi's handwriting.

Dear Kagome Higurashi,

I am happy to tell you that you are the winner of the drawing done by Jupiter records. Your prize is tickets to our show in Tokyo, a limo ride, three days with my bandmates and me if I can make it, and a special recording of your favorite Lucifer songs. You are welcome to bring any of your friends or family. We will personally be delivering your prize, including a secret prize one week from the arrival of this letter. Jupiter records has already made arrangements with your school to give you some time off. We will see you next Monday morning.

Love,  
Lucifer

Kagome nearly passed out from joy. She hugged her friends promising them concert tickets. But they all knew the time with Lucifer would go to Kagome and her family. "Wow, we get to go to the concert next month, thanks Kagome," they all said.

"Oh Hojo says he is coming by later to see you. See you at school tomorrow," Yumi said as she and the girls left.

"Inuyasha," Kagome called, having not forgotten what she had to do.

"Yes Kagome?" Inuyasha said, coming out from around the building.

"We can't go back to your time," she said. "I'm sure you heard about my prize."

"Yeah, I heard about it," he said, not even pretending he hadn't been eavesdropping. "And I'm interested to see what all this music stuff is about."

"Well that is nice but my prize is not the only reason we can't go back," she said. When she did not get a response, she swallowed and went on. "We can't go back bcause I lost the shards." She cringed as she waited for his outburst to come.

But it didn't come. Without so much as a blink, Inuyasha shook his head. "You didn't lose them, I threw them back down the well to my time period."

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Kagome screamed. "Why did you do that Inuyasha?" she asked, tears welling up in her eyes as she realized she would never see the demon she had promised herself to. "Inuyasha, so you just abandoned everyone- your brothers, your pup, our friends and your mate?" Inuyasha had told her about Saidren and his now deceased sister.

"I never want to go back there Kagome, I don't care what you think of or call me," he said, looking surprisingly sad.

Kagome couldn't be mad at him with that, for lack of better term, puppy dog face. "Fine Inuyasha I just hope you regret this one day," she said, even though she could already tell he did from the look on his face. "Well, I guess we have no choice now," she added, her heart aching for two reasons. The first being that she felt very sad her best friend thought running was the only way to stop the pain he felt at his sister's death. The second because she was now forever separated from the one she loved.

She wanted to sit Inuyasha into next week but right now she couldn't. She took a deep breath and said, "Well, I will go tell mom we are staying." With that, she left, leaving a crushed Inuyasha behind.

The next day at school, Kagome was bombarded with congratulations. Hojo said he was sorry he hadn't come to see her, but he would in the next couple of days. When class started the teacher's aid was introduced as Kit-san.

Kagome looked at him, there was something familiar but she couldn't place him. He wore a ribbon in his hair like Shippo but she shook her head. This boy could not be Shippo, he was human and too young. She decided that her mind was playing tricks, causing her to see her friends now that she could not get to them.

After class she was just leaving the school when she heard her last name being called. She turned. it was the teahcer's aid. "Miss Higurashi so sorry to bother you but would you permit me to escort you home? My uncle very much wants to see your family shrine so I convinced him to offer you a ride. At least this way you won't have to take the bus," the young man said with a bow.

"I would like that," she said as she took the offered hand, blushing at the comment she heard from one of the other girls in her class. "Man, Kagome gets all the hot guys." Still blushing, she allowed herself to be led to a limosuine.

"Kagome, these are me uncles," the young man said.

She nodded politely, not really looking up at the two men.

"Well Miss Higurashi, now that we know where your shrine is may we come and look around sometime?" the boy asked as the limo dropped Kagome off.

"Of course, you are welcome anytime," she said.

"Thank you. We would come now but my nephew has studies and we have a meeting," the older seeming man said. She gave a polite nod and began ascending the stairs as they drove off.

Inuyasha was practicaly on top of her the second she hit the top step. "Get off me," she snapped, trying not to sound too mad. She was angry with the hanyou but she understood why he had done what he did.

"You've been around demons," he growled as he sniffed her.

"I got a ride home from the new teacher's assistant and his uncles who are interested in the shrine. I guess it it possible for them to be part demon," she explained.

Inuyasha was quiet, he knew the scent but he couldn't properly place it at the moment. So he decided to let it go for now. If the men ever visited the shrine then he was sure he could place it. Until then he went back to decorating the small room Kagome's mother had given him.

In the limo Shippo let his human appearance fade, staring at his uncles. Koga and Saidren stared back at him. He was shocked Kagome had not at least seen Koga.

"So, she at least seems to be doing well," Saidren said. "Yes, she seems to be and now when we are ready we know where they are. Sesshomaru will be happy to say the least" he added, closing his eyes.

As they arrived at the great old castle, the very one where Inuyasha had been born, they were bombarded with questions. "Kagome is fine, we did not see Inuyasha but from his scent on Kagome he appears to be fine," Saidren said.

He quickly walked towards Miroku's room. It had been Inuyasha's during the hanyou's childhood, but had been remade into a room more beftting an adult. He found Miroku sleeping deeply. It was the first real sleep he had known the man to get in a long time, so he merely left him that way, covering him tenderly with a blanket.

He went into his study, planning when, where and how he would approach his baby brother. He was glad he woud finally be able to mourn his mate and Miroku would have his family.


End file.
